This invention relates to a skid steer wheel mechanism which substantially reduces the load and the torque placed upon the hub members of the skid steer.
Normally, a lot of weight from the frame and body and load of a skid steer is placed upon the hub members of the wheels. Overtime the hub members begin to twist and become angled due to the weight placed upon the hub members from the weight of the skid steer and of the loads moved by the skid steer. Instead of the frame being used to carry the weight and load of the skid steer, the hub members carry all the weight and load. The hub members of skid steers generally are mounted to the axles with each hub member resting upon a single bearing which is disposed about the axle. Because of the weight, the hub members, overtime, exert uneven pressure upon the single bearings which tend to wear out quite rapidly. The weight of the skid steer and any loads carried by it should be borne by the frame of the skid steer itself rather than the axles and hub members. The present invention shifts the weight to the frame or body of the skid steer and also substantially reduces the wear exerted upon the hub member bearings.